catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Redfrost
Redfrost is an unusually furred tortoiseshell-and-white tom with a red tipped tail; green eyes.Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 History :Redkit is born to Heathershine and Darkfang of WindClan. :He is the last one to open his eyes out of his litter. :When Cedarkit puts a spider on his nest, he gets furious. His younger Sandkit suggests that they put thorns in Cedarkit's pelt. :When Cedarkit claws Redkit's eye, it gets infected. Flarekit is very worried for her older brother and takes him to Sunblaze. :When he goes and gets herbs for his eye, Foxpaw and Mudpaw come in and report that Silverkit was clawed by a badger, and killed. Redkit snaps back saying, "Why would a freakin kit be out of camp anyway! Thats so dumb!" Foxpaw, who was very close to Silverkit, grows angry, and tells him that she used to sneak out of camp. For whatever reason this angers Redkit, and he calls Foxpaw dumb. Foxpaw snarls and claws his back. Redkit gets furious and bites down on Foxpaw's shoulder. Foxpaw just pushes him off saying "I'm bigger than you!" Redkit gets able to pin her down, and demands to know why she called him small. Foxpaw tries and throw him off but Froststar, his deceased grandfather, intervenes. An illusion appears around Redkit, showing flames and him when he's older. Froststar heals the wound Foxpaw gave him. Froststar then shakes Foxpaw violently, demanding what she said. Most StarClan cats disapprove of this afterwards, but he does it anyway. Foxpaw said she called Redkit small. Even though this is hardly an insult, Froststar grows angry and demands that she apologize. Just then, Mudpaw comes bck in saying Silverkit had died. Foxpaw goes out to sit vigil but is stopped by Littlefern. Littlefern asks what happened and Redkit replies that Foxpaw hurt him. Littlefern is outraged and asks why Foxpaw did that. Foxpaw complains that Redkit attacked her first but Littlefern ignores her. :He and his siblings are later apprenticed; he receives Iceberry as his mentor. :Redpaw later receives his warrior name, Redfrost. Trivia Revealed by Echopaw, the roleplayer *Redfrost will be featured in a prophecy with Shaderiver *Redfrost has the power to see spirits. *When he was a kit, he had a crush on Opalshine. It is unknown if he still has these feelings. *His design is based off Redtail. Fanart and Real Life Image redfrost.real.alt.jpg|Redfrost's Real Life Image RedOpal.for.Nightffall.png|Redfrost and Opalshine by Toshiro; Lineart by Reichlyn Family Members Father: :Darkfang:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Mother: :Heathershine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Sisters: :Featherpaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sandshine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Flarelight:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Grandfather: :Froststar:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmother: :Bluemist:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Half Brothers: :Dustblaze:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Brackencloud:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Beechblaze:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Brownstripe:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Half Sisters: :Dreamfrost:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Wishfall:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Uncle: :Stormmask:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Great Aunts: :Moondust: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Mistdapple: Deceased, Member of StarClan Cousins: :Brackencloud: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Dustblaze: Living :Brownstripe: Living :Beechblaze: Living :Dreamfrost: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Wishfall: Living Second Cousins: :Breezeheart: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Spottedlight: Living :Lionfang: Living :Redblade: Living :Frostfall: Deceased, Member of StarClan References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:WindClan Cat Category:Echo's Character Category:Living Characters Category:Warrior Category:To Be Deleted